inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Genki ni Nariiyo!
Genki ni Nariiyo là bài hát đầu trong game Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! phiên bản Bomber. Lời nhạc Kanjj 1,2,3,4! たまには走るコース変えて砂浜を裸足で走ろうぜ! さぁ出かけよう! みんなで海へ 悲しみなら忘れ物して良し! 濡れた海パン　流れた涙 乾かす夏の太陽! 一体全体どうしたってんだ 暗い顔して『らしく』ねぇな! カラにこもって踏ん張るなって 一人で何でも頑張るなって 悩んでも　時間のムダ 下を向いたって始まらねぇ いつもみたいに強気な! お前のあの笑顔が早く見たいから 僕に本当の姿を見せてごらんよ! 遠慮はいらない　仲間だろ!? 気ぃ遣わなくていいよ! その代わり　元気になリーヨ! 日が沈み暗くなった空に友情の花火打ち上げろ! 目が覚めたよ! 僕の胸に灯りだす心のキャンプファイア 失敗しても「気にすんな!」と 声かけてくれる仲間 お前が何回失敗したって俺等変わらねぇ となりに居るぜ!　信じてくれ!! だって一生親友 答えはそうさスゴくシンプル つながってんだ KOKORO が 真っ直ぐな嘘ひとつない言葉が この胸に刺さり全身かけぬけていくイナズマ お互い相手を想い合う それが真の友情 聞こえたぜ!「元気になリーヨ!」 肩を並べ地平線に向かい歌えば 暗い心は晴れるから 明るい明日を迎えるタメに 顔上げて背スジ伸ばして 胸を張れ――っ!! お前のあの笑顔が早く見たいから 僕に本当の姿を見せてごらんよ! 遠慮はいらない　仲間だろ!? 気ぃ遣わなくていいよ! −そうさ　今　ひとつになるのさ!− 僕らの笑い声を風に乗せ この世界のどこかで 生まれる悲しいすべてなくしたいよ みんなで一緒に歌おう 地球の裏側まで　響かせろ　元気になリーヨ Romaji 1,2,3,4! tama ni wa hashiru KOOSU kaete sunahama wo hadashi de hashirou ze! saa dekakeyou! minna de umi e kanashimi nara wasuremono shite yoshi! nureta umi pan nagereta namida kawakasu natsu no taiyou! ittai zentai doushitatten da kurai kao shite rashiku nee na! KARA ni komotte funbaru natte hiroti de nandemo ganbaru natte nayandemo jikan no MUDA shita wo muitatte hajimaranee itsumo mitai ni tsuyoki na! omae no ano egao ga hayaku mitai kara boku ni hontou no sugata wo misete goran yo! enryo wa iranai nakama darou!? kiitsukawanakute ii yo! sono kawari genki ni nariiyo! hi ga shizumi kuraku natta sora ni yuujou no hanabi uchiagero! me ga sameta yo! boku no mune ni akaridasu kokoro no KYANPU FAIA shippai shitemo ki ni sunna! to koe kakete kureru nakama omae ga nankai shippai shitatte orera kawaranee tonari ni iru ze! shinjite kure!! datte isshou shinyuu kotae wa sou sa SUGOKU SHINPURU tsunagatten da KOKORO ga massugu na uso hitotsu nai kotoba ga kono mune ni sasari zenshin kakenukete iku INAZUMA otagai aite wo omoiau sore ga shin no yuujou kikoeta ze! genki ni nariiyo! kata wo narabe chiheisen ni mukai utaeba kurai kokoro wa hareru kara akarui ashita wo mukaeru TAME ni kao agete se SUJI nobashite mune wo hare!! omae no ano egao ga hayaku mitai kara boku ni hontou no sugata wo misete goran yo! enryo wa iranai nakama darou!? kiitsukawanakute ii yo! sou sa ima hitotsu ni naru no sa! bokura no waraigoe wo kaze ni nose kono sekai no doko ka de umareru kanashimi subete nakushitai yo minna de issho ni utaou chikyuu no uragawa made hibikasero genki ni nariiyo! Bản dịch Anh ngữ 1,2,3,4! Once in a while, let’s change our running course and go barefoot on the sandy beach! Let’s all head out! Everyone, to the sea If you’re sad about something, it’s okay to forget about it! Wet swimshorts, flowing tears The summer sun will dry them all! What in the world is the matter? That depressed face you’re making isn’t like you! Don’t stay in your shell all the time Don’t think you can do everything by yourself Worrying about things is a waste of time Nothing will start if you keep looking down Do it boldly like you always do! I want to see that smile of yours as soon as I can So show me your true self! Don’t hold back, aren’t we friends?! You don’t have to worry about me! Instead, cheer up! Let’s launch fireworks of friendship into the sky after the sun sets! I’ve been awakened! A campfire has been lit in the heart of my chest Even if I slip up, my friends will say to me “Don’t worry about it!” No matter how many times you mess up, we’ll never change I’ll be here by your side! Believe me!! We’re best friends forever, after all The answer is so simple Our hearts are connected Your frank-to-honest words strike through my entire body like a bolt of lightning We’re always thinking for each other that’s what true friendship is I heard you! “Cheer up!” If we join shoulders and sing as we head towards the horizon the darkness in our hearts will clear up So to face a brighter tomorrow Raise your head and straighten your spine Lift up your chest! I want to see that smile of yours as soon as I can So show me your true self! Don’t hold back, aren’t we friends?! You don’t have to worry about me! That’s right, we’ll become one now! Our laughter will ride upon the wind so that somewhere in the world it can erase all of the sorrow Let’s all sing together It’ll resonate through the opposite ends of the world, saying cheer up! Bản dịch Việt ngữ Hãy cùng chạy trên bãi cát dài dọc bờ biển trên đôi trần. Mọi người ra biển nào! Nếu bạn buồn về một việc gì, hãy quên nó đi! Thân người ướt sũng, nước mắt tuôn trào. Ánh nắng mặt trời sẽ làm khô chúng đi! Chuyện gì thế này? Khuôn mặt u sầu đó không giống bạn chút nào cả! Đừng cứ ở trong cái vỏ bọc đó Đừng nghĩ rằng bạn có thể làm mọi thứ một mình Lo lắng chỉ lãng phí thời gian thôi Mọi thứ sẽ chẳng vào đâu nếu bạn cứ nhìn xuống Hãy táo bạo lên, như cậu vẫn thường làm ấy! Tôi muốn thấy nụ cười của bạn Hãy cho tôi thấy con người thật của bạn Đừng ngại, chẳng phải chúng ta là bạn bè sao!? Bạn không cần phải lo lắng cho tôi đâu Thay vào đó, hãy vui lên! Hãy bắn pháo hoa tình bạn lên bầu trời sau khi mặt trời lặn Tôi đã thức tỉnh! Một ngọn lửa đã thắp sáng con tim tôi Dù tôi có vấp ngã, những người bạn của tôi vẫn nói rằng: "Đừng lo về chuyện đó!" Dù bạn có mắc lỗi, chúng tôi sẽ không thay đổi Chúng ta sẽ vẫn mãi là bạn Câu trả lời thật đơn giản Trái tim của chúng ta đều được kết nối Những câu nói đùa đến chân thật của bạn Cơ thể tôi như tia chớp Chúng ta luôn nghĩ cho nhau Đó chính là tình bạn thật sự Tôi đã nghe thấy bạn rồi! "Hãy vui lên!" Nếu chúng sát cánh bên nhau và cùng hát khi chúng ta đến chân trời kia Chúng ta sẽ được giải thoát khỏi cái bóng của chính mình Để hướng tới ngày mai Hãy ngẩng cao đầu lên Tôi muốn được thấy nụ cười của bạn Hãy cho tôi thấy con người thật của bạn Đừng ngại, chẳng phải chúng ta là bạn sao!? Bạn không cần phải lo lắng cho tôi đâu Thay vào đó, hãy vui lên! Đúng vậy, chúng ta là một! Tiếng cười của chúng ta sẽ lướt trên cơn gió nên ở một nơi nào đó trên thế giới nó có thể xóa tan đi mọi buồn phiền Hãy cùng nhau hát lên Tiếng hát của chúng ta sẽ vang lên đến tận cùng của thế giới, hãy vui lên! Video Game thumb|left|335 px Bản đủ thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Bài mở đầu